I Will Dance With my Daughter
by sjt1988
Summary: Three times Arthur dances with Ginny before her prince comes to take her away.


Arthur stood to the side watching his daughter dancing with Harry at their wedding. Tears came to his eyes, this was his baby girl. He knew how much she loved Harry but this is a bittersweet day for him. He knew something that Harry didn't know about his little girl.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur came home from work, he was tired and all he wanted to do was sit in his chair and read the paper until dinner but he knew that wouldn't with seven kids home. He didn't want to think about the raid that he had to do or having to write the report that he didn't want to do tomorrow. He heard the kids running around the house, yelling at each other. He heard his wife yelling at the kids. Arthur sighed, he should see what is going on. He made his way to the sitting room where Ginny was playing. She saw him and smiled. <em>

_ "Daddy," She got up. "Can you help me with my dancing?" _

_ Arthur smiled. He forgot about work or why his wife was yelling. "Why would I do that?" _

_ Ginny gave him a smile and he could see that she was missing a few of her teeth. "I'm getting married to Harry Potter and I need to practice my dancing." _

_ "Sure," Arthur picked up Ginny and started to spin around the room. Ginny started to laugh and it was magic to his ears. He forgot everything and thought about dancing with his six year old daughter because one day she will be gone._

* * *

><p>A tear fell down his face as he thought of the memory. She's not six anymore. She beautiful young lady. He glance down at his watch to see that they would be leaving in three hours at midnight and she will be gone. Harry and Ginny spun around and he saw her laughing. Arthur waved to them. Ginny waved back to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny came home for a few days before the ball that was happening at the ministry for the first anniversary of the war. She was a little sad but was happy for the most part. A couple of days before the ball Ginny came to find him. He tried to stay out of the way because Hermione and she spent most of the day talking about what they were going to wear to the ball. Arthur didn't like it much because it reminded Arthur that his little girl was growing up. <em>

_ "Dad, I need your help with something?" Arthur looked up front his paper to see Ginny standing there with a smile on her face. He put his paper down. _

_ "What can I help you with?" Arthur smiled back. _

_ "I need to practice my dancing," Ginny said. Arthur got up and took his daughter in his arms. He started to hum a tune as he spun her around the sitting room. _

_ He didn't want to let her go. Ginny rested her head on his shoulders. She wasn't the six little girl anymore, who he spun around with her laughter in his ear, He felt tears well up in his eyes because one day she will be gone. He let her go in a spun where Ginny laughed. She let go of his hand. She came over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the practice, Dad." He watched her walk out of the room. She waved to him as he heard her name being called by Harry._

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry were sitting at the head table with the rest of the wedding party getting ready for the speeches. He took his seat next to his wife as his son got up and started to speak, Arthur didn't hear a word because he was thinking about the time Ginny came home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ginny came over to talk to her mum and Hermione about the wedding and what they were planning. Arthur stayed out of the way for this. He knew he was going to give her to her prince in six months. That was something he didn't want to think about. <em>

_ He heard someone come in the room. He looked up and saw Ginny standing there. He saw the ring on her finger that reminded him that she will be gone soon. "Dad, need your help with something." Arthur sighed, he would do anything she asked. Arthur nodded for her to continue. "Can you help me with my dancing?" Tears came to his eyes but he nodded. _

_He got up and held out his hand for her to take. Ginny smiled as she took his hand. He pulled her close and started to hum a tune again. They danced around the sitting room not knowing that Molly and Hermione were standing in the doorway. This might be the last time that Arthur can dance with his daughter this way because the prince will be here soon. _

_He stopped dancing and Ginny got out of his arms. She kissed him. "Thank you, Daddy." The tears started to fall. She hasn't called him Daddy since she was ten. She walked out of the room with Hermione behind her. Molly came over and hugged him._

* * *

><p>She was dancing in his arms for the fatherdaughter dance. This time everyone was watching them. She looked up at him with her brown eyes. "Thank you, for all the practice." He spun her around. He smiled as the tears came down.

"You're welcome," Tears were falling down Ginny face too. They danced like no one was watching them, like they were in the Burrow sitting room when she was six.

When the song ended, Harry came and took her away from him. What Harry doesn't know is all the practice they did for this day. Soon he was watching them leaving. The clock had strike midnight and she was gone.


End file.
